Awake and Alive
by LoneWolfe2
Summary: The Second Flock. Composed of extremly diiferent people that learn to trust each other and survive in the real world outside of the School. That is, until, a sudden plot twist hits them.
1. Chapter 1

In addition to the Hunger Games' tributes, I will also be making a Flock! I know, you're excited. Submit a person in a review, or PM, whichever you choose. Be creative; and I do NOT want to see people I've already seen in other stories, or personalities to similar to the one's in the original Flock. I'll accept** 4** people. Remember, the more details you put and the more interesting your character is, the more of a chance you have for getting in. I will be using one of my own characters in the flock as well.

LoneWolfe2

Please use these guidelines:

Name:

Nickname (if one):

Age (between ages 5-16, no older or younger):

Hair color/length/ect:

Eye color (is there anything unique?):

Skin color:

Height:

Weight:

Wing Color: (yes, they must all be birds in this story, but you can also add something to the bird/human combination)

Type of bird: (this will come in handy)

Personality: (NO less than 3 sentences)

Romance? Yes or No? :

Powers/Abilities/ect:

Strengths: (personality-wise and fighting-wise)

Weaknesses: (no less than two. All must have weaknesses, you know!)

What they love:

What they hate/can't stand:

Way they dress: (this will also come in handy!)

How they joined the Flock:

Anything else I missed:

There you have it, good luck!


	2. Update 1 I NEED BOY CHARACTERS!

I have received _many_ Flock members and _only one boy_(age 14) and all girls around 14 – 15 years old. I need at least a few more boys before I can make my final decision on who makes it into the Flock.

And I guess I forgot to point out that this doesn't include anyone from Max's flock. This is all OC's.

Final exams are coming up so I'll have to squeeze in writing somewhere...*feverishly rips calendar apart* And I have to fit in soccer and watching anime and all my unessesary but esscential to my survival things. UGH! Pity me!

Jk. But, seriously, I need more boy characters and I wider variety of ages. And all characters want romances, so not sure how _that's_ gonna work out...

Use those brains!

- LoneWolfe2


	3. Update 2 completed!

Alright, I think I've got the Flock together now. There's two boys and four girls.

(I couldn't decide on which characters to use, so I used the one's I think would make the best combination.)

* * *

><p><strong>Jinx Never<strong> created by: Me

**Hunter** created by: friend who doesn't have Fanfiction account

**Silver (a.k.a Silv.)** created by: My Silver Wings18

**Collin** created by: Petemidnight13

**13** created by: independantwriter-137

**Breeze** created by: RoseEternal

* * *

><p>Thank you all who sent me characters! I'll see where I can fit in some writing because right now its past midnight and my eyes keep closing.<p>

See ya!

**- LoneWolfe2**


	4. Update 3 Characters revealed!

**I've got the characters and now I'm going to tell you details about them. Also, I'm going to make the first few chapters of the story about how the Flock members were added. And still, people, THIS DOESN'T INVOLVE MAX OR HER FLOCK! That is all.**

* * *

><p>Name: Jinx Never (girl)<p>

Nickname: Jinx

Age: 16

STATUS: Second in command

Hair color/length/ect: black, chopped unevenly to shoulders, side swept bangs

Eye color: icy blue with purple flecks of color and fades to green near pupils

Skin color: pale with splash of freckles under nose and eyes

Height: 5ft 6in

Weight: 98lbs

Wing Color: deep, midnight blue

Type of bird: blackbird

Personality: tough, cold-hearted but caring to Flock, negative many times but positive in certain situations. Smart and sly, with scientifically enhanced brainpower. Hates many things. Very quiet, but speaks her mind when she does. Is constantly listening to IPod.

Romance? Yes or No? : Yes

Powers/Abilities/ect: read minds which can get annoying for her and everyone else

Strengths: doesn't sympathize easily, doesn't forgive easily nor says sorry. Great combat techniques and knife throwing

Weaknesses: her family and animals

What they love: Black veil Brides, music, IPod(inseparable), reading, baseball and soccer, fighting, movies

What they hate/can't stand: stuck up idiots, stupid people, most things in life, waiting, long lines, not eating for lack of money, annoying sounds

Way they dress: black or white skinny jeans, crazy graphic tees and knee-high converse, fishnet gloves, paints nails black or purple or blue

How they joined the Flock: Escaped the school she was in with Hunter and helped add on to the new Flock

Anything else I missed: doesn't love easily, hard to get, couldn't care less attitude.

* * *

><p>Name: Hunter<p>

Age: 16

STATUS: Flock leader

Hair color/length/ect: shaggy, coffee hair that falls into his eyes constantly

Eye color: warm gold the color of caramel

Skin color: pale/tannish

Height: 5"9'

Weight: 121lb

Wing Color: dark brown, white secondary, speckled near shoulder blades

Type of bird: eagle

Personality: humorous, kind, gentle, temperamental at times, can get really moody, tough when it comes to enemies but soft with the flock, unleashes fury against Erasers

Romance? Yes or No? : Yes

Powers/Abilities/ect: telekinesis, can speak any language because of a weird chip implanted in his brain

Strengths: Knows when to back off in a fight, hand-to-hand combat, wired muscles, handy with a knife,

Weaknesses: Jinx (awwwwww!), chocolate

What they love: chocolate, music, Skillet, internet, coffee

What they hate/can't stand: annoying people, aching wings, improper grammar, people in general, the School

Way they dress: cargo pants and plain t-shirts (black, gray, blue, red) with a black hoodie

How they joined the Flock: originally escaped with Jinx, then recruited everyone else as they took down Schools and Itex

* * *

><p>Name: Breeze<p>

Age: 13

Hair color: Strawberry blonde hair that is bright and has reddish brown highlights, long.

Eye Color: Silver

Skin Color : Tan

Height: 5'5

Weight: 100 lbs.

Wing Color: Black with white and red tint.

Type of bird: Raven

Personality: She can lose her temper quickly and will hurt you if you do. Sarcastic humor and quick thinker in situations.

Romance: yes

Power: Mind Reading (Jinx and her hear everything, _everything_) and Speed.

Strengths: By obeying directions with using quick thinking to get herself out of problems. Combat fighting.

Weaknesses: Aiming a hit at the scar on her face and spiders.

Loves: Music and Running

Hates: Loud People and Spiders.

Dresses: Ripped jeans, black Converses, hoodie and tank top. Small bag and  
>messy ponytail.<p>

How they joined flock: She ran away and survived a bit on her own til they found her and she has been happy since then.

Extras: Scars on her face and body.

* * *

><p>Name: 13 (she never knew her name like a lot of them and the Whitecoats simply called her 13 and it stuck)<p>

Age :14

Hair color/length/ect: She has straight honey blonde hair that reached midback with bangs.

Eye color: Her eyes are a mix of green and blue.

Skin color: Caucasian

Height:5'8"

Weight:88 lbs.

Wing Color: She has blue wings that have a cool combination of yellow and white in them.

Type of bird: Bluejay

Personality: 13 uses sarcasm as her 2nd language. She knows how to cut people down to size and never backs down which can get her into trouble sometimes. She's very protective of her Flock and takes care of them the best she can. It's like she has split personalities, one moments she's all hostile against someone she doesn't know then next she's easy going  
>and fun with the Flock, the Flock often teases her about this.<p>

Romance? Yes or No? : undecided

Powers/Abilities/ect: She doesn't have any special powers like the other members but she can often sense people's emotions but she doesn't know if it's a power or not.

Strengths: She's good a cutting enemies down to size (talking wise) and she's good with hand-to-hand combat.

Weaknesses: She's never knows when to back down which means she often gets in more trouble than she should have been. She is also very afraid of water because of an experience she had at the School.

What they love: The Flock, she reads sometimes but not often, she likes listening to music.

What they hate/can't stand: Water, enemies, Whitecoats, the works.

Way they dress: She wears band shirts like Paramore and such and always wears old faded blue jeans.

How they joined the Flock: addedto Flock almost immediatly after Jinx and Hunter escaped

* * *

><p>Name: Collin (no last name)<p>

Age : 14

Hair color/length/ect: Golden-brown/8"

Eye color: Gray

Skin color: Tan

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 107

Wing Color: Brown, going from dark brown at the base to tan at the tips

Type of bird: : Hawk

Personality: : He likes pulling pranks on people, and he always has a witty remark. However, when he is upset, he will become quiet and moody.

Romance? Yes or No? : yes

Powers/Abilities/ect: He has a highly developed sense of spatial awareness

Strengths: He has a high pain threshold, so he can take a lot of pain

Weaknesses: He will lose control when he gets angry and goes on fiery rampage.

What they love: He loves to read, and likes a good riddle

What they hate/can't stand: He can't stand when people use bad grammar, and he hates to lose

Way they dress: He likes to wear any T-Shirt that has sarcasm in it, and wears cargo pants

How they joined the Flock: He was picked up from the street after a brawl, and when he woke up he had wings

* * *

><p><strong>Also! Can the creator of "Silver" please resend me the information on her. I'm so freaking sorry but my little sister got a hold of my laptop and deleted the e-mail "by accident". *rolls eyes* And I'm really sorry, but if I don't get the information, I won't be able to use your character. Again, SOOOOO SORRY!<strong>


	5. Update 4 Silver

**Alright, I got Silver's info again and plan on writing today. I'll probably get 1 to 3 chapters done, depending on my day. My friend's coming over in a few hours so I'll write nonstop as long as I can.**

**Here's Silver!**

* * *

><p>Name: Silver<p>

Nickname: Silv

Age : 15 ( i lowered her age by a year)

Hair color/length/ect: Blck wavy hair that reaches her mid back. Side bangs  
>and tips change colors with mood. Usually in a braid or ponytail<p>

Eye color: Silver wiu gold and green specks

Skin color: Tan

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 100

Wing Color: Grey with two black horizontal stripes going through them

Type of bird: : Gray warbler

Personality: Very kind to those she knows and optimistic. Random and sarcastic  
>most of the time. Major bookworm and very smart but never corrects people. Bad<br>** when around adults and a big risk taker.

Romance? Yes or No? : yes

Powers/Abilities/ect: Can control electricity/technology

Strengths: Very observant and thinks quick on her feet and never shows if  
>she's in pain and is almost never scared and has a photographic memory<p>

Weaknesses: When unfocused or scares her powers are weak

What they love: Reading, music, her family, obsessed with pie, astronomy, and  
>proving people wrong about what she can do<p>

What they hate/can't stand: Adults or anyone who tells her she can't do  
>something<p>

Way they wear: Likes to wear yoga pants, shorts, and skinny jeans. Form  
>fitting shirts and combat boots or high-tops. Always wears a Silver Star<br>necklace that holds a secret

How they joined the Flock: Found in a tree with a sprained ankle and a messed  
>up wing after getting distracted while landing<p> 


	6. Update 5 TITLE CHANGE!

**This is an author's note! I'm going to change the title of the story to fit the story better than CALLING ALL FLOCK MEMBERS! I'm changing it to "Awake and Alive".**

**Also, I'm introducing a new character. I know, I said i wasn't acceping anymore, but this character seemed made to fit in the Flock. After this, I'm going to post the first chapter, which includes Jinx and Hunter. Then I'll see how much i get done tonight. Maybe I'll post another chapter. **

**- LoneWolfe2**

* * *

><p>Name: Violet Eyes<p>

Nickname (if one):Vi, Violet

Age (between ages 5-16, no older or younger): 11

Hair color/length/ect: Black curly(like ringlet curls) about half way down her back. She normally has it in a french braid that she does herself. Because she does it herself, its loose and some curls come out and frame her face.

Eye color (is there anything unique?): Violet. That's were she got her name, because the scientist called her the violet eyes one

Skin color:Really white, due to her owl DNA

Height:A lot shorter than the rest of the flock, she is 5 foot flat

Weight:60

Wing Color: (yes, they must all be birds in this story, but you can also add something to the bird/human combination)white with a orange/brown tint.

Type of bird: (this will come in handy) Barn owl

Personality: (NO less than 3 sentences)Violet is a shy, quiet person who likes just to listen to everyone likes looking at the bright side. She's very mild and is able to calm people down very well. She sometimes seems a lot older than her actual she talks, she has a soft, gentle voice that's soothing. Suprisingly, she really likes singing and has a beautiful voice.

Romance? Yes or No? : No

Powers/Abilities/ect:Flight, incredible memory. Like, if she tries really hard she can see someone's most important memories, like the memories that shaped that person the most. But this takes a lot out of she can remember almost anything that happen to her. She also is very quiet in her flight, thanks to her owl DNA. Because of her power she has some automatic mind guards, but only when she's tense. WHen she is relaxed, they go down.

Strengths: (personality-wise and fighting-wise)Can calm people down really well. Is able to avoid fight, for the most part. Her fighting strength is that no one expects a tiny thing like her to be able to fight.

Weaknesses: (no less than two. All must have weaknesses, you know!) She often hesitates in a fight, and doesn't like to hurt people. She can get really ticked off when people behave irrationally. She also sometimes thinks to much before she acts, wasting time. She has a fear of spiders but if she has to, she can overcome her fear of them. Her major weakness is being alone.

What they love:Sing, reading, gliding silently through the air. She enjoys swimming.

What they hate/can't stand:Erasers, being alone, people arguing. Her pet peeve is when birds (or people) fly really loud. That's why she hates airplanes.

Way they dress: (this will also come in handy!)Blue jeans and a purple shirt is what you'll normally find Violet in. She also has a white jacket she wears when cold. She'll wear any shoes besides highheels.

How they joined the Flock:She was hiding in a tree when the Flock pasted by. For some reason they stopped under her tree and were arguing about something, like what they were going to eat. Violet sat there, waiting for them to leave but they didn't and finally she dropped out of the tree just to get them to stop arguing. It was really annoying her.

Anything else I missed:her's her history before the flock::She grew up in a lab. But one day her cage was left unlocked. She took the chance and broke free. No one stopped her. She was eight then. She had thought it was just luck. But now that she has found her new power, she finds that she remembers a shadow as she escaped. She thinks someone set her free. But who ever it was didn't think it through. She was a eight year old, alone in the city and had no idea of how to she pulled through just by fading to the background and sheer determantion. Has been alone since she escaped and hated every minute of it. But then she found the flock, or the flock found her.


	7. Chapter 1 Jinx and Hunter

Alright! First chapter finally up! Hope ya'll enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>March, 2007<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jinx POV<strong>

I pressed my face against the metal bars of my cage, glaring at the white metal door. I could hear them. Well, not hear, _hear_ them. I heard their thoughts.

_We need to terminate this one. Jinx, she calls herself. Ha!_

_ The finest specimen we have here. We must immediately perform these tests. Hearing, eyesight—_

I jerked away from the Whitecoats mind. I couldn't handle the long list of complicated tests he started rattling off in his head. Instead, I focused on the boy's mind. His name was Hunter. My best and only friend. At night, we would force the metal bars apart a few inches with our unnatural strength and intertwine our hands. It made us feel safe and loved.

I pressed my back against the wall of the crate and turned my head slightly to look at him. He was curled up the fetal position. Shuddering. Blood pooled underneath him slowly. He had just gotten back from an experiment and the wound that the Whitecoats had bandaged had opened. But it wasn't life threatening. They were too careful to let us die.

_ Jinx, I'll get us out of here._

I smiled at the thought he sent me. He was the only one who knew I could read minds. The scientists didn't even know about it. I freaked them out a lot. They thought I might be able to predict the future. I rolled my eyes.

_ I know you will, Hunter. I know you will._

_ I've got a plan, if you want to hear it._

A plan, huh? I looked over his body. Thin but with wired muscles. His shaggy, coffee colored hair that usually falls into his eyes was matted with dry blood. His warm caramel eyes were shut, his thick black eyelashes fanned out. He looked dead, but I could hear his heartbeat. I reached out and pried the bars apart enough for me to reach my arm through. I rested my hand on his cheek and said, "Let's hear it."

* * *

><p><strong>...Three Weeks Later...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hunter POV<strong>

I was finally able to stretch my back muscles without screaming. I glanced over into to Jinx's crate, my eyes softening. I just had to save her. I couldn't let us suffer in this death-infested building surrounded by people who saw us as mere lab rats. I was tired of running their maze. Twelve years of tests and needles. I was sick of it.

Jinx was watching me, her black hair that was chopped unevenly spread around her head, like a dark halo. They didn't cut our hair, so when it got too long, Jinx would use her teeth and slice off a few inches. It made me sad. She used to have beautiful hair. And the teeth cutting made her bangs side-swept across her forehead, which had a long scar straight across her forehead.

She was staring at me with icy blue eyes that faded to green near her pupils, which were large in the dim lighting. Purple flecks seemed to glow in her eyes.

_ Is it tonight? _I heard in my head, almost like she was whispering. She seemed tired and a little scared. She had just run ten miles in under an hour. And, well, we were only 12 year old mutants planning to escape the hellhole we're forced to call "Home".

I nodded slowly. She just stared, then slowly turned her head away, looking out the cage door. There was an un-morphed Eraser sitting in an oversized chair, reading a book. I didn't know how to read, but Jinx did. She taught herself by reading scientists' minds. She could scare you at times.

_When?_

"Right now." I whispered. I slammed against the cage side, almost tipping it over. "Hey, Ugly!" I bellowed.

The Eraser growled, raising his head. His nose started growing, his face getting hairier. "What did you say, Mutant?"

"Why do you call me a mutant when you're one as well? Or are you too dim-witted that it can't process in your thick skull?"

He exploded into a full out Eraser, lunging forward. But Jinx had warned me. She was more observant that I was when it came to behavior. She told me he was easily angered and raged all ouyt war againstthe enemy. Which was me, in this situation.

He was breaking the rules now, attacking my cage. He slammed against the bars, clawing for my face. I pressed my back against the back of the cage, kicking my legs. My foot snapped out and struck his face. He hollowed and ripped the door right off the cage, throwing it aside and reaching for me. A loud alarm sounded as I let him grab my upper arms and yank me out of the cage. Then I made the chair he was sitting in fly over and crash into the back of his head. He stumbled back, dropping me. I sprang to my feet and snapped a hard kick to his temple. He collapsed.

_ HUNTER! _Jinx screamed in my mind. She was smart, about screaming out loud. It would alert the Whitecoats.

I quickly ran over and tried to figure out how to unlock the cage. There were so many confusing buttons and slides that I got frustrated and just ripped the bars apart, setting off a second alarm. She lept out and grabbed me, trying to steady herself on shaking legs.

_ That door leads to a staircase. Go straight up and take the first right. I'll follow you. After I kick this Eraser's ass._

I started at Jinx's words. "No! We are going NOW! This is our only chance!"

She slapped me, leaving a bright red mark on my face. _Shut the hell up! They can hear you!_

_ Sorry!_

We bolted towards the door, slamming it open. It smashed against the wall, making a loud bang. But it couldn't be heard over the alarm. Up the staircase and to the left, I told myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Jinx POV<strong>

We skidded to a stop at the end of the hallway, almost smashing into the chicken wired window. That's when the thought hit me. How were we going to survive out there? In the human world?

_How?_

_ How what, Jinx? How will we break through the window without being sliced into bits? _Hunter replied sarcastically.

"No. The human world."

He didn't say anything, only moved forward and began to feel the window's frame. "We'll have to bust through."

I sighed, rolling my shoulders. "Got it."

I backed up a few steps, then lunged forward, throwing my arms out to cover my face. I shattered the window, then tore the chicken wire, along with my skin. I started free-falling for a few feet before I snapped out my wings.

My wings were a deep midnight blue, long and narrow. They were thirteen feet across, stretching out from tip to tip. I hovered in mid-air, covering a large cut on my arm with my hand. I watched as Hunter shot out the window, kicking an Eraser's hand away. His eyes were wide and his brown wings that faded to white and were speckled near the shoulders swung powerfully, disturbing the air current. He smashed into my side, sending me reeling. I reached out to grab him when a bullet whizzed past my ear. It whistled so loudly that I thought I lost my hearing for a second.

I looked at the ground with wide, frantic eyes. It was grass, with trees stretching for what seemed like forever. Hunter quickly snatched my hand and swung me in a circle, flinging me west. It was a move that we had practiced whenever we were allowed to exercise our wings. It was eficiant in speeding up our acceleration in the air.

"Where are we going?" I shouted.

He glanced over at me, his caramel eyes meeting my ice blue ones. Then he looked away.

_ I don't know. But I know I'll keep us alive._

I sucked in a deep breath as the thought registered in my mind._ We're practically already dead._


	8. Chapter 2 13 Joins

**I forgot to mention. This story is all how the Flock formed. The dates will change in every chapter. Eventually, it'll end up with present day. **

**This is when 13 joins the Flock. Next is Violet Eyes. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Still March, 2007<strong>_

* * *

><p>A small girl watched as the two older children escaped. Jinx and Hunter. Her greenblue eyes followed them as they sped through the white door and up the stairs. She was screaming, slamming against her cage door.

"Help me! Help me, please!"

The alarms suddenly shut off and the lights dimmed, plunging the room into darkness. The girl froze, her long, honey blonde hair all askew from panicking. Her lips were parted slightly as she strained to listen to a distant clicking. The clicking grew louder and she scrambled to the back of the cage. She curled up, crying.

The lock on the door snapped open, then the door was ripped off. "13, go."

13 was her name. She had only been called 13 her whole life, and it stuck. She crawled to the new opening and peeked out, only to see a shadow dart around the corner.

13 was ten years old with long, honey blonde hair. Her bangs were long and she had to push them off her forehead all the time. Her eyes were a mix of blue and green. There was a small, jagged scar on her right wrist from all the strange needles. She was a fighter.

"I'm almost free," 13 whispered, slowly putting her bare feet on the floor. Black sweatpants billowed around her skinny legs and a large blue t-shirt that was two sizes too big engulfed her body. It's what all experiments wore.

She raised her left hand and stared at her palm. There was a long number tattooed on it, with the number "13" ending it. This would always remind her of her past.

Heavy and fast footsteps shattered her deep thinking. She listened, then recognized the sound as Erasers.

_ I have to get out of here._

Panic ripped through her as she took a deep breath and ran towards the door. She slipped and fell backwards, her arms wind milling. She slammed into the wall, hearing a crunch. A whimper escaped her mouth. A pair of wings gradually extended from her back as she lifted her foot to inspect it. She tried to bend her toes, but a shooting pain made her gasp. She knew she had broken a few toes in her right foot. And she knew that she had to straighten her toes before they started healing.

13 forced herself to hop up the staircase and hid in a dark corner, feeling her toes. She wrapped her fingers around two and straightened them, making her cry out. She proceeded to do the same with another toe, then relief washed over her as the healing process started.

She turned to look out the window, only to see it was already smashed to bits, the chicken wire ripped apart and covered in blood. She swung up onto the window sill and snapped out her wings again. They were ten feet across, small, but big enough to carry her petite body. They were all blue, with a strange combination of yellow and white streaks on the underside of the wings.

_Must. Catch. Up. With. Them, _13 thought, throwing herself into the cool night air.

* * *

><p><strong> Jinx POV<strong>

_Must. Catch. Up. With. Them_

I spun around in the air, my wings letting me hover. That was an unfamiliar voice. It was getting dark out, but my enhanced vision picked out a small black dot in the distance. I sent Hunter a warning, which he perked up to.

"There's someone over there!" I shouted to him, pointing at the dot.

"Another experiment?"

I turned to look at him. His wings were struggling to hover. I had more practice at it. "It's flying. No, it's a girl. Her name's 13."

"13?"

"Yeah! I'll go see! We're far enough away from the School."

I flipped backwards and shot towards the dot, ignoring Hunter's pleas. I loved flying, when I could at the School. Up in the air, it was just me. Just me and my thoughts. It soothed me and somehow made the pain from experiments they did on me.

* * *

><p><strong>13 POV<strong>

I saw them, in the distance. I could see two dots zooming away at an incredible speed. Then, one of them flipped and shot towards me. My wings fluttered for a second before I got them back into rhythm. I wasn't the best flyer in the world.

"HELP!" I screamed, waving my arms.

In a minute or two, we were watching each other, slowly circling the other to keep aloft.

"Who are you?" she asked.

She had black hair and ice blue eyes that glared at me. Two large, deep, midnight blue wings sprouted from her back. They reminded me of a blackbird I had seen outside when I was little. I've seen her at the School before. She was the first successful hybrid they had made at that School. Well, other than the Erasers.

"13." I answered.

"You don't have a name?"

It was dark out now, the sun just a memory now. The night air was chilly, my breath making fog in the air. I was only aware of the pain in my toes, my back, and the girl circling me, like I was prey.

"My name is 13."

She flew so close to me that our wings brushed. I dropped a few feet, but she easily dropped down next to me. Her hand shot out and grabbed mine. Her's were covered in scars, her fingernails oddly shaped. She ran her thumb over my palm, the tattoo.

"That's your experiment number. 13. Not your name."

"My name is 13." I repeated. She sighed and let my hand go.

"I'm Jinx. That's Hunter." She pointed her thumb over her shoulder towards a boy with coffee hair and brown wings. The girl and the boy even had the same outfit as me. "Now, I don't trust you. I've never seen you before at the School. How can I tell that you don't work for them?"

I narrowed my eyes. "I'm ten years old and you can read minds."

She tensed, but quickly relaxed, hiding her surprise well. "How...Why do you say something like that?"

"I've seen your silent conversation, your facial expressions change when you stare at each other intently through the bars of the cages. And you carry on a conversation like it's already started."

I remember them staring at each other every day, their faces blank at first, but then they slowly changed to entertained, unhappy, scared. I was two years younger than them, but I hid my emotions well. Not like them. I'll teach them.

"You're right." Her eyebrows disappeared in her hairline. "Good deduction skills. Follow us."

She glanced at the boy, Hunter, I think. He nodded. Then after a few seconds, her mouth turned down and she glanced over her shoulder at me. I scowled. This would get annoying.

* * *

><p><strong>Hunter POV<strong>

_ Jinx, we have to._

_ Hunter, it's too dangerous. We can't trust her. I don't trust her._

_ Read her freaking mind, then!_

Jinx glanced over shoulder. I could tell she was scanning her mind. Her eyes narrowed and she looked back at me.

_She's just scared. And she loves sarcasm. But she's really smart. She can process things really quickly. I think we can trust her. Unless she has a firewall built up._

I nodded and angled my wings down a bit, so I swooped own next to 13. "My name's Hunter. You're 13?"

"Yup." She answered, popping the 'p'. "Where're we headed?"

I shrugged the best I could while flying. I saw Jinx smirk out of the corner of my eye. Oh, boy.


	9. Chapter 3 Violet Eyes

**Here's Violet Eyes. And the shadow I keep writing about...hmmmm...will be introduced later. : ) **

**Next is Breeze.**

* * *

><p>April, 2008<p>

Violet POV

I crouched down on the largest branch in the tree, trying to hide in the leaves. I was hiding from Erasers. They had found where I was hiding. I quietly sucked in air through chapped lips, straightened out my purple t-shirt, and pulled my white coats sleeves down to cover my hands.

My name is Violet Eyes. At least, that's what everyone called me because of my violet eyes. I'm an avian/human hybrid. Yeah, with wings and stuff. I'm eight years old.

I reached up and braided my black, curly hair into a French braid to get it out of my eyes, but strands still came loose and framed my face. I was so tired from running away from Erasers. They chased me through the woods, the air, even through a lake, for five hours today. My eyes slid closed, then snapped open again.

"No, Violet," I told myself. "Don't fall asleep. You can't fall asleep."

But the temptation of sleep dragged me into darkness.

-Flashback-

Violet was curled up in a cage, her white wings with an orange/brown tint were spread out behind her. Tears were streaming down her face. She had just gotten thrown back into her cage after an experiment to make her a self-healer. One that doesn't require her to have needles every few hours. But the experiment had gone wrong, and, not only just left her with no self-healing ability, it left her with a large cut on the back of her neck. It had been stitched, but still hurt.

A sound made it through her sleep fogged brain. It sounded like clicking. She reached her hand out and put her fingers through the bars of the door. But the door swung open when she touched it. Like magic. She perked up and crawled over to the opening.

"I'm so lucky. They forgot to lock the cage. Stupid Whitecoats." Violet whispered.

Violet slipped out of the cage and winced, expecting an alarm to set off. But nothing happened. The room she was in was all white, with one wall of cages, another wall that was one-way glass where the scientists watched you. There was a metal door with a huge amount of locks. An Eraser was sitting in a metal folding chair, snoring. He was half-way morphed, his face covered with fur and hairy arms and legs. Fangs were sprouting from his upper lip, sending shivers down Violet's spine.

But the metal door with locks was cracked open a little bit, letting in a strip of white light. Violet crept towards the door, her bare feet slapping the ground slightly. She cringed when her toe hit the wall, however, she kept going. A long hallway ended in a staircase going up. She scrambled through the crack in the door and down the hallway. She ran up the steps. She blocked out all emotions. He had a chance of escaping. A chance of living.

A large window was open, pushed outwards to let in fresh air that wasn't able to mask the odor of chemicals. She launched straight towards it and flung herself out of the window. Landing in a bush, she detangled herself from its branches and ran on foot to get a running start. Then she leapt into the air, her wings catching flight.

But she couldn't help but shake the feeling that someone had helped her escape. She had seen a shadow dart around the corner.

-end flashback-

I was jerked awake by loud voices. They seemed to be arguing. By the voices, I could tell there were two girls and one boy. I occasionally caught a word, the main ones referring to food.

"Hunter! I am not eating another freaking squirrel! We've had them every day for a week," growled one of the girls.

"If you want to waste the money, go ahead," answered the boy sharply.

"Guys, stop it!"

I carefully rolled onto my stomach and stared at the ground, where three figures emerged from the bushes. One boy with brown hair was clearly the leader, forcing branches aside and arguing angrily with the two girls. He wore cargo pants and a black t-shirt. One girl had black hair with a deep blue streak. She wore black jeans and a black shirt with the words "Black Veil Brides" printed on the front. She had a electronic device in her hand, with a wire leading up to her ears. I recognized it was an IPod, which was blaring very loudly right now. The last girl was slightly smaller, with blonde hair that reminded me of honey, was wearing faded blue jeans and a black jacket. They all had very angry faces.

"Jinx, turn the music down! You're going to kill your hearing," the boy, supposedly Hunter, growled.

Jinx, the girl with black hair, stepped very close to him. "And if I don't?"

He smirked and yanked the earbuds out. "I'll break it."

She aimed a punch at his face, which he easily dodged. "Don't. You. Dare."

Her piercing glare full of daggers even made me shiver, from thirty feet off the ground. She scared me. They all scared me.

"Maybe if we found something to spice up the squirrel, you might—"

"13, shut up! I need to get my IPod back!" Jinx shouted, clearly going on a rampage. I watched quietly. Maybe if it just stay hidden and quiet, they'll leave soon. At least, I hope.

The next thing I knew, the tree was shaking. I steadied myself and angrily glanced down. That girl, 13, was climbing the tree. She was rolling her eyes and muttering, "They always fight, even though they love each other."

But, if you love someone, why do you always fight? It makes no sense.

"Jinx," Hunter warned.

"Hunter," she said, using the same tone of voice.

They started screaming at each other again, their words blending together like useless chatter. I blocked my ears to block out their angry words and made sure that 13 didn't notice me. Suddenly, the screaming argument stopped and it went silent. I looked down to see Jinx's ice blue eyes scanning the bushes, Hunter eyeing her nervously, and 13 frozen on her branch in the tree.

_What happened? Did they hear something? No, they couldn't have over their stupid argument._

Jinx's head snapped up and her eyes found me. I stayed still, fear causing my skin to erupt in goose bumps. She stared, then narrowed her eyes. "I thought I heard someone's mind. But I don't see anyone. Maybe we should—"

"No, Jinx. Here is fine. If there's no one here, we're safe," 13 said quietly.

Jinx sighed heavily, yanked the IPod out of Hunter's hand, and angrily sat on the ground, shoving the earbuds into her ears.

_Whew. I thought she had seen me there for a second. At least they'll shut up, now._

I rested my head on the tree bark, feeling grogginess make my eyes heavy.

"Hey!"

I shot up, my head painfully scraping the bark. Jinx was looking up into the tree again. "There's someone up there. Definitely. I heard them think, at least they'll shut up now."

I felt like flinging out my wings and taking off that second, but the huge wings stretching out from Hunter's back seemed like he catch me in less than a second after take-off.

"Your name's Violet Eyes, isn't it?" Jinx shouted up to me. She glanced at Hunter and 13. "She's only eight years old. She's got..." Her wings snapped out again. "Come on down, Vio—"

I landed next to her. "You guys argue way too much. It gave away your position. I heard you a mile away. And you, Jinx, are annoying!" Jinx's mouth was open and she glared at me. "You can read minds. And, like Hunter said, you'll kill your hearing if you always have you IPod all the way up."

She stared at me. "Am I really like that?"

"Yep," 13 said, slipping a chip into her mouth. She held the bag of potato chips out to me and asked, "Want some?"

I eagerly nodded my head and fell onto the bag like a wild animal. My stomach almost pushed the food out, but only because I haven't eaten in so long. "Can I stay with you guys?"

They all looked at each other, like a silent conversation. Then I felt something pinch my forehead and Jinx nodded slowly. "She's clean. Lived in a city after she escaped, but she's clean."

Hunter groaned and slowly sat down on a boulder. "When are we going to find another guy? Three girls against one guy is...hell on earth."


End file.
